


Leuchtkäfer

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Deutsch | German, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Fauna eines fremden Planeten verhilft Sheppard und McKay zu einigen neuen Einsichten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leuchtkäfer

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Geschrieben für die Januar-Spanking-Challenge auf altantiskink  
> 2\. Besten Dank für das Beta an Athor.

Zur Abwechslung hatte mal alles gepasst und die letzte Mission konnte als voller Erfolg verbucht werden. Der Puddle Jumper war gut mit nützlichen Dingen gefüllt, niemand war verletzt worden und wenn es auf Atlantis ein Reisebüro gegeben hätte, hätte sie den Planeten, dank seines angenehmen, milden Klimas, in die Liste für empfehlenswerte Urlaubsziele aufnehmen können. 

Der einzige kleine Wermutstropfen - und natürlich musste es einen geben – waren die unzähligen winzigen Insekten, die in der Dämmerung herumschwirrten. Sie erinnerten Rodney an die lästigen Mücken, die ihm die Abende während manch eines Campingurlaubs an den kanadischen Seen zur Qual gemacht hatten. Penetrant stürzten sie sich auf alles, das Körperwärme abstrahlte. Und wenn ihr Biss auch nicht tödlich oder gefährlich war, so war er doch lästig und konnte zu juckenden Quaddeln führen, wenn man an ihm kratzte. Und dazu neigte man zwangsläufig, denn die Einstichstellen dieser lästigen Biester juckten ganz gewaltig. 

Im Gegensatz zu irdischen Mücken hörte man diese Viecherchen jedoch nicht erst, wenn es zu spät war, sondern man sah sie regelrecht kommen. Wie Leuchtkäfer konnten sie durch Biolumineszens Licht erzeugen, so dass kleine Armadas von leuchtenden Übeltätern auf einen zuflogen, wenn man sich nicht rechtzeitig unter einem Moskitonetz oder in einem Haus in Sicherheit brachte. Der kurze Weg nach dem Essen vom Speisesaal zu Rodneys und Johns Gästezimmer hatte jedenfalls gereicht, um einen ganzen Schwarm von diesen verfressenen Biestern mit ins Zimmer zu befördern. 

Zu Rodneys großer Überraschung und Befriedigung schienen sie jedoch ausnahmsweise mal Sheppard appetitlicher als ihn zu finden – normalerweise hatte er immer den Schwarzen Peter, wenn es um Mücken ging. Dieses Mal jedoch hingen sie regelrecht an Sheppard – oder um genauer zu sein, an Sheppards Hinterteil. 

Für diese Horden von Glühmoskitos gab es offensichtlich nur eine Sache, die noch köstlicher war, als warmer, schwitzender Mensch „pur“ – das war ein warmer, schwitzender Mensch mit einem großen Fleck voller klebriger Honigmasse an der Uniform. Sheppard hatte sich diesen Fleck eingehandelt, als er sich auf eine Bank gesetzt hatte, auf der eines der Kinder einen Löffel mit Honig abgelegt hatte. Nun klebte der süße Nektar an seiner Uniformhose und machte Sheppard unwiderstehlich für die kleinen Blutsauger. 

„Verflucht!“, schimpfte der Colonel und versuchte, die Glüh-Mücken mit einer energischen, wenn auch erfolglosen, Handbewegung zu verscheuchen.   
McKay schaute sich Sheppards vergebliche Abwehr-Versuche mit einem fetten Grinsen an.   
Während Sheppard schon dabei war, den Gürtel zu öffnen, riet er ihm gewohnt altklug: „Ich würde einfach die Hose ausziehen.“   
„Besten Dank! Allein wäre ich wohl nie auf die Idee gekommen“, erwiderte Sheppard schnippisch und wollte sich auf das Bett setzen, um die Schuhe auszuziehen. Ein fester Griff an seinem Oberarm hinderte ihn daran.   
„Nein, nein, nein. Nix da! Dann klebt der Honig am Bett und wir werden die Viecher die ganze Nacht nicht los!“ 

Sheppard musste McKay zugestehen, dass da etwas Wahres dran war. Er stützte sich stattdessen mit einer Hand an der Wand ab und zog den ersten Stiefel aus. Dann wechselte er die Stützhand und entledigte sich auch des zweiten Stiefels und seiner Socken. Nur einen Augenblick später zog seine Uniformhose aus und schleuderte sie mit einem gut gezielten Wurf in die entfernteste Ecke des Zimmers. Er hoffte, so endlich Ruhe zu haben, doch er hatte sich getäuscht. Der Honig war durchgesickert und hatte einen deutlich sichtbaren Flecken auf seiner Unterhose hinterlassen. Die Glühviecherchen hatten nichts Eiligeres zu tun, als sich sofort auf die neuen Weidegründe zu stürzen. 

„Mist! Verdammter! Verschwindet!“ Sheppard versuchte sie abzuwehren und Rodney, der genau überwacht hatte, dass er sich nicht doch noch auf das Bett setzte, trat zu ihm. 

„Moment!“, rief er, hob seine Hand und ließ sie auf Sheppards Hintern sausen. Zwei platte Glühmücken waren sein Lohn. 

Er wartete einen kleinen Moment, bis die anderen Insekten sich wieder von dem Schreck erholt hatten und sich ein paar Vorwitzige erneut auf Sheppards Hintern niederließen. Rodney zielte noch einmal genau und tötete wieder eins von den lästigen Viechern. Überrascht und sehr zufrieden über sein Geschick, packte ihn allmählich das Jagdfieber. Abermals wartete er ein paar Sekunden und seine Hand sauste zum dritten Mal mit einem lauten Klatsch nieder. 

Sheppard stützte sich mit einer Hand gegen die Wand und atmete tief und gleichmäßig durch. Schon der erste, unerwartete Schlag, hatte ihn auf angenehme Art und Weise schockiert und seine Sinne in Aufruhr versetzt. Und als McKay dann noch einmal zugeschlagen hatte, hatte er auf den dritten Schlag bereits ungeduldig gewartet. 

Wenn auch von McKay bestimmt nicht in dieser Richtung beabsichtigt, so musste Sheppard sich doch eingestehen, dass sich das verflucht gut anfühlte! In Johns Gehirn fluteten die wenigen Gelegenheiten zurück, an denen er sich solchen gefährlichen Spielchen hingegeben hatte. Viel zu selten für seinen Geschmack, weil er Angst hatte, sich darin zu verlieren. Weil er Sorge hatte, damit Begierden zu wecken, die er im Rahmen der Air Force auf gar keinen Fall stillen konnte. Weil er befürchtete, von dem Adrenalin-Stoß, der auch jetzt seinen Körper mit brennenden Wellen durchraste, abhängig zu werden, immer mehr und immer häufiger das zu wollen, was mit seinem Job als Colonel nicht zu vereinbaren war. 

„So, dich kriege ich auch noch!“, verkündete McKay währenddessen triumphierend, die Hand vierzig Zentimeter über dem Ziel schwebend, bereit, den tödlichen Schlag zu führen. 

Auch John verharrte, wenn auch aus völlig anderen Gründen. Während der gute Doktor seine neu erworbenen Kenntnisse im Käfertöten perfektionieren wollte, hoffte der Colonel darauf, erneut den Stromstoß in seinen Gliedern zu fühlen. Das war es, was er vermisst hatte. Was er versucht hatte, eisern unter Kontrolle zu halten. Dass es ausgerechnet Rodney war …

Als der Schlag kam, brachte John auch noch die zweite Hand an die Wand, weil er einen Fixpunkt in dieser überschäumenden Welt aus verlockenden Erinnerungen und sehr, sehr gegenwärtigen Empfindungen brauchte. Genau drei Mal hatte er es bisher gewagt, jemanden dafür zu bezahlen, ihm seine dunkelsten Phantasien zu erfüllen. Rodney war, ohne dass er sich dessen bewusst war, auf dem besten Wege Nummer vier zu werden. Und er musste dem Wissenschaftler noch nicht einmal Geld dafür geben! 

„Habe ich jetzt alle? Nein, da ist noch eine. Noch einmal stillhalten, Colonel, dann haben wir’s“, verkündete Rodney mit einer Stimme, die deutlich machte, wie sehr er die Situation genoss. 

John wusste, dass er der Sache und McKay Einhalt gebieten musste, da er sonst Gefahr lief, zuviel von sich preiszugeben. Aber er fühlte sich wie nach einer Wanderung, vierzig Kilometer unter sengender Sonne und völlig ausgetrocknet und jetzt hatte ihm plötzlich jemand eine Flasche mit kühlem Wasser gereicht. Theoretisch wusste er, dass er es nicht auf einen Zug runter kippen durfte – aber es war so verdammt schwer, es nicht zu tun. 

Rodney wunderte sich schon ein bisschen, wie ruhig sich Sheppard hier als Lockvogel anbot, nur damit er die Viecher fangen konnte. Er hätte das mit Sicherheit nicht getan! Sheppard hatte sich auch nicht beschwert, als er ein wenig fester als nötig gewesen wäre zugeschlagen hatte. Aber wahrscheinlich war das irgendein Krieger-Macho-Gehabe, dessen tieferer Sinn Rodney auf immer verborgen bleiben würde. Er jedenfalls hätte das Ganze nicht so stoisch ertragen, dessen war er sich hundertprozentig sicher! Um Sheppard noch ein wenig herauszufordern, denn das war schließlich wie sie miteinander umgingen, schlug er einmal zu, obwohl gar kein Pseudo-Glühwürmchen da saß und meinte nur mit falscher Entschuldigung: „Upps, nicht erwischt.“ 

Wieder kam keine Beschwerde von Sheppard und Rodney hörte, dass der Colonel tief und gleichmäßig atmete und sich völlig unter Kontrolle hatte. Oh Gott, das war wirklich so ein Macho-Ding! Nicht einmal einer Alien-Mücke gegenüber durfte man Schwäche zeigen! Rodney war mal wieder froh, dass er mit dem Verein, der solche Reaktionen erwartete, nichts am Hut hatte. 

Was er nicht wissen konnte, war, wie viel Mühe es Sheppard kostete, seine unnahbare Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Wenn ihm doch wenigstens eine geistreiche Bemerkung einfiele, um McKay abzulenken! Aber alles, was John in diesem Moment fühlen konnte, war sein Schwanz, der sich schwer und voll gegen die Einengung der Unterwäsche drückte. John wusste, dass er mit jeder Sekunde, die er länger wartete, McKays Misstrauen anheizen würde. McKay war nicht umsonst ein Genie und er würde schon bald herausbekommen, warum er sich so überraschend ruhig verhielt. Wenn es nicht sogar schon zu spät war.   
Sheppard versuchte sich zusammenzureißen und gerade, als er dachte, er hätte genügend Willenskraft beisammen, um die Sache zu beenden, sauste die Hand wieder auf seinen Hintern nieder, zwei Mal in rascher Abfolge.

„Habe ich dich doch erwischt.“ Rodney klang sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst. 

John schloss die Augen. Vorbei war es mit den mühsam unterdrückten Bedürfnissen. Mit der abermaligen Berührung von McKays Hand auf seinem Hintern, hatten alle Dämme in ihm zu brechen begonnen. Bilder von vor vielen Jahren gewannen plötzlich wieder an Aktualität. Die reale, jetzige Situation begann sich mit den Erinnerungen zu überlappen. Damals war er nackt gewesen und die Schläge viel fester. So kräftig und brennend, dass er sie noch ein paar Tage bei besonderen Bewegungen hatte spüren – und genießen können.   
John wusste, dass er sich beschweren sollte. Er wusste aber auch ganz genau, dass er, wenn er jetzt den Mund aufmachte, er Rodney anflehen würde, fester zu zuschlagen. So biss er sich fest auf die Unterlippe, um keinen Ton herauszulassen. Das war immer noch verdächtig genug, aber alles andere wäre katastrophal. 

Was zum Teufel war denn heute mit Sheppard los? Kein ätzender Kommentar? Keine flapsige Bemerkung? Keine Androhung, den Spieß gleich umzudrehen, wenn Rodney nicht sofort aufhörte? Misstrauisch musterte McKay den Colonel genauer. Er sah dessen geschlossene Augen, die Finger, die sich gegen die Wand pressten, die angespannte Haltung – und seine Erektion!   
Wow! Im ersten Moment traute Rodney seinen Augen nicht, aber es gab keinen Zweifel! John war hart! Absolut hart. Kein Zweifel. Doch warum? Rodneys Gedanken rasten mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit, überschlugen sich, stellten Hypothesen auf und kamen zu der Schlussfolgerung, dass er noch weitere Details bräuchte. Er beobachtete Sheppard genau, während er ohne Ankündigung noch zwei weitere Male zuschlug.

Ein Schwall von Röte überflutete John, sein kontrollierter Atem stockte kurzzeitig – jedes Mal, wenn die Hand traf – ehe er wieder in seinen regelmäßigen Rhythmus verfiel. 

Das konnte doch nicht sein! Der Colonel konnte doch nicht darauf abfahren, sich von jemandem schlagen zu lassen – oder doch? Rodney wusste nicht, was er aus der Sache machen sollte. Hoffentlich war das kein Witz und er saß gleich am empfangenden Ende. Das wäre so gar nicht sein Ding! 

In diesem Moment sagte Sheppard mit brüchiger Stimme und sehr leise: „Sieh zu, dass du sie alle erwischt.“ Mehr ging nicht. Wenn Rodney ihn jetzt missverstehen wollte, würden sie beide halbwegs intakt aus der Sache heraus kommen. Aber falls Rodney … 

Oh Gott! Das war jetzt eine versteckte Aufforderung, nicht wahr? Verflucht, konnten die Leute nicht einfach sagen, was sie wollten? Das war gar nicht schwierig, er machte das jeden Tag. Nun, als Militär war solche Offenheit wahrscheinlich nicht möglich. Rodney holte tief Luft und spürte, wie ihn die Situation zu erregen begann. Es ging hier schließlich um Sheppard.   
Er hatte vielleicht kein reiches Liebesleben, aber eine ausgeprägte Phantasie und so hatte er – entgegen der landläufigen Meinung – nicht nur über Katie oder Miko phantasiert. Auch Ronon, Lorne und Sheppard waren in seinen Einschlafträumen schon vorgekommen. Aber alles nur „Vanilla“ und mit Sicherheit nicht mehr als ein Blowjob. 

Warum nicht? Er war schließlich Wissenschaftler und da gehörte es zu seiner Natur, neugierig und offen für Neues zu sein. Doch er hatte es sich bisher nie vorstellen können, dass ein wenig spielerische Gewalt, so erregend sein könnte. Dass es ihn dermaßen anheizen würde, jemanden abhängig von seinen Handlungen zu sehen. Und dass Sheppard auf ihn wartete, war nicht zu übersehen.   
Rodney zielte und schlug ganz bewusst auf den Oberschenkel, auf das nackte Fleisch direkt unterhalb der Unterwäsche. 

Sheppard schnappte einmal heftig nach Atem. Oh Gott! Rodney tat es! Johns Gedanken gerieten ins Schwimmen. Rodney hatte die verklausulierte Aufforderung richtig verstanden! Das war so unglaublich! Er zögerte einen Augenblick aber dann wisperte er wenigstens einmal kurz: „Ja“, um sein Einverständnis zu signalisieren.   
Er hatte in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht zu hoffen gewagt, auf Atlantis jemanden zu finden, der ihm seine geheimsten Wünsche erfüllen und seine Bedürfnisse stillen könnte. Er wusste nicht genau, warum er Schmerzen mit Vergnügen assoziierte – und dann auch nur eine ganz bestimmte Art von Schmerzen – aber diese Kombination hatte ihn immer fasziniert. Vielleicht war es dasselbe Verlangen, dass ihn dazu brachte, die schnellten Flugzeuge zu fliegen, die gefährlichsten Motorräder zu fahren. Er hatte sich niemals die Mühe gemacht, das genauer zu analysieren, aber es war da. 

Rodney schnappte nach Luft. Scheiße, er hatte Recht! Sheppard wollte das! Ein heftiger Schwall von sexuellen Gefühlen überschwemmte Rodney und er fühlte, wie sein Schwanz härter wurde. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, nur aus einem Instinkt heraus, zog er Sheppards Unterhose herunter, so dass er auf dessen bloßen Hintern schlagen konnte. Drei kurze Schläge hintereinander und Rodney beobachtete mit Faszination, wie sein roter Handabdruck für einen Moment sichtbar war und Sheppard aufstöhnte. 

John hatte das Stöhnen nicht vermeiden können. Rodneys Aktion hatte ihn überrascht und seine bereits wirbelnden Gedanken noch mehr beschleunigt. Rodney mochte zwar noch keine Erfahrung in diesen Dingen haben, er war sehr zaghaft und vorsichtig, dafür war es aber jemand, den John kannte, den John schätzte und das machte es noch mal so gut. Kein Fremder gegen Bezahlung, sondern ein Freund. Aus welchen Motiven Rodney handelte, konnte John nicht sagen. Selbst wenn es nur Neugier war – und das war bei Rodney durchaus möglich – war ihm das auch Recht. Er trat aus der Unterhose, stellte sich ein wenig breitbeiniger hin, um einen besseren Stand zu haben, aber auch, um seine weitergehende Bereitschaft zu signalisieren. 

Dieses Mal ließ Rodney ihn nicht lange warten. Schnell sauste seine Hand auf die zweite Pobacke nieder, die für seinen Geschmack noch zu weiß war. Wieder faszinierte es ihn, dass er Spuren hinterlassen konnte. „Fester?“ Rodney hätte sich beinahe an dem Wort verschluckt, aber er wollte sicher gehen, dass John ihm das mit den gespreizten Beinen klar machen wollte. 

John schluckte hörbar. Er hatte noch niemals seine Wünsche gut äußern können, sah aber ein, dass er Rodney ein paar Hinweise geben mussten. „Ja.“ Für einen kurzen Augenblick kämpfte er mit sich selbst, fügte dann aber noch ein: „Viel fester“ hinzu. 

Rodney legte zum ersten Mal so viel Schwung in den Schlag, dass auch seine Hand kribbelte. Einen Moment befürchtete er, er hätte übertrieben, sah dann aber, dass Sheppard ihm den Hintern sogar weiter entgegenreckte! Wahnsinn! Mit Verwunderung und leichtem Unglauben stellte Rodney fest, dass er einen Kink an sich entdeckt hatte, von dem er vor einer halben Stunde noch gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn hatte. Aber es war so etwas von zu Kopf steigend, wenn Sheppard seine Hand spüren wollte, wenn er ihm das geben konnte!   
Wie jeder gute Wissenschaftler begann Rodney zu experimentieren. Schlug mal schneller und mal langsamer, ließ die Hand wieder und wieder auf dieselbe Stelle treffen, bis sie ein zorniges Rot bekam – und John atmete nur heftig und ließ kleine Seufzer hören, entzog sich aber nicht.   
„Zieh auch das T-Shirt aus!“ Rodneys Handballen presste sich durch die Uniformhose gegen seinen eigenen Schwanz, als er das sagte. 

Eine Sekunde zögerte John, dann tat er, was Rodney von ihm verlangte. Solange Rodney nur nicht aufhörte. Er richtete sich auf und zog das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Jetzt war er, bis auf seine Hundmarken, nackt. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, dass Rodney noch vollständig bekleidet war, aber sein Kopf schwamm bereits dermaßen in Endorphinen, dass er keinen Gedanken daran verschwenden wollte, was Rodney von ihm denken mochte, oder wie sich das auf Rodneys sowieso ausreichend großes Ego auswirken könnte.   
Doch jetzt war sowieso bereits alles zu spät, er hatte Rodney eine Seite an sich offenbart, von der auf Atlantis niemand etwas wusste. Und wenn er Rodneys erhitztes Gesicht und die geweiteten Pupillen richtig deutete, dann schien der Wissenschaftler das nicht ungern zu tun. John lehnte die Hände wieder gegen die Wand, legte seine Stirn darauf und streckte seinen Hintern deutlich heraus. „Nimm den Gürtel“, murmelte er, ohne Rodney anzuschauen. 

„Den Gürtel?“ Rodney konnte seine Stimme soeben davor bewahren zu kippen. „Aber …“ Eine Hand war eine Sache, das war … persönlicher und damit konnte er John nicht wirklich verletzen. Aber ein Gürtel? 

John zwang sich tief durchzuatmen. „Bitte.“ Nur die Hand war ihm zu wenig. Er wollte … etwas Schmerz, auch wenn er damit vielleicht Rodneys Bereitschaft aufs Äußerste strapazierte. Er – sie – waren jetzt schon so weit gekommen, es fehlte nur noch ein ganz kleiner Kick. Schon die Erwartungshaltung, dass Rodney es tun könnte, ließ sein Glied ungestüm zucken.

Mit unsicheren Fingern fummelte Rodney den Gürtel aus seiner eigenen Hose. Es fühlte sich für ihn nicht ganz richtig an, aber John hatte sogar Bitte gesagt, da wollte er es ihm nicht vorenthalten. Er nahm die Schnalle, wickelte den Gürtel zwei Mal fest um seine Hand, zog ihn glatt und holte aus.   
Ganz sanft ließ er ihn auf Sheppards Hintern fallen. 

Zu wenig! Viel zu wenig! „Bitte, Rodney, fester.“ Er hatte es schon einmal gesagt, da konnte er es genauso gut noch einmal sagen. Für einen atemlosen Moment passierte gar nichts. John befürchtete schon, Rodney würde sich weigern oder eine detaillierte Anleitung haben wollen, die dann mit Sicherheit die Stimmung getötet hätte. Aber er machte sich unnötig Sorgen. Bereits die Wucht des nächsten Schlages erfüllte alle seine Erwartungen und er sog zischend die Luft ein. Oh ja! Genau so. Sheppard fühlte eine Welle angenehmen Schmerzes durch seinen Körper schießen. Alle Nervenenden erwachten und er entspannte sich. 

Rodney durfte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass das jemand mit ihm machte. Keine Chance! Es erregte ihn auch nicht besonders, Sheppard mit dem Gürtel zu züchtigen. Aber was ihn absolut erregte, war Johns Reaktion darauf. Mit jedem Schlag ließ sich John weiter fallen, stöhnte laut, ließ Rodney sehen, was es bei ihm bewirkte. Mit jedem Mal fiel eine weitere Mauer. Die Maske der Unnahbarkeit, der Sarkasmus, das Abstandhalten verschwanden. Rodney hatte John noch niemals dermaßen frei und offen gesehen. Das war ein so riesiger Vertrauensbeweis, dass Rodney fast hyperventilierte. 

Johns Kopf sackte in den Nacken, er hatte die Augen geschlossen, ließ sich von seinen Empfindungen ohne Scham höher und höher tragen – das Unbehagen würde später kommen, aber jetzt wollte er darüber nicht nachdenken. Er begleitete jedes Auftreffen des Gürtels mit einem lauten „Ja“. Als ihn der Höhepunkt überrollte, brauchte er keine weitere Berührung mehr, der letzte Schlag reichte und er kam mit einem langgezogenen „Ja“ gegen die Wand. 

Für ein, zwei Sekunden stand Rodney voller Faszination daneben, dann legte er seine Hand behutsam auf die Striemen auf Johns Hintern und spürte die Hitze, die von ihnen ausging. So ganz wusste er nicht, was er jetzt machen sollte. Am liebsten würde er ja ins Badezimmer stürzen und sich mit ein paar gezielten Strichen selbst zum Höhepunkt bringen. Aber vielleicht war das ja gegen die Konvention? Rodney hatte sich noch nie in so einer Situation befunden und war verunsichert. So fuhr er weiter mit seinem Fingern die leicht erhabenen Striemen nach, dort wo der Gürtel getroffen hatte. Das sah ganz danach aus, als würde dort jemand morgen nicht ruhig sitzen können. 

John gestattete die Berührung, dann beschloss er auch noch die letzten Tabus über Bord zu werfen. Rodney hatte noch eine Art von Abschluss verdient für diesen seltsamen Abend. Er schubste Rodney rückwärts auf das Bett und krabbelte hinterher. Er spreizte sich über dessen Beine, legte seine Hand auf den Reißverschluss von Rodneys Hose und forderte ihn auf: „Sag nein, wenn du nicht willst.“ 

„Doch, doch!“, rief er sofort, ehe Sheppard es sich anders überlegen konnte. Ganz egal, ob das jetzt sehr anbiedernd oder verzweifelt klang, nach dem, was John von ihm gewollt hatte, war alles andere doch ziemlich harmlos. Schon im nächsten Moment spürte er erst Johns Hand, dann Johns Lippen an seinem Glied. Keine Minute später – Rodney kämpfte mit aller Macht, aber es war vergebens – verströmte er sich bereits in Johns Mund. 

John ließ ihm keine Zeit, wieder einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, sondern kam nach oben, legte sich neben ihn, schlang eine Hand um seine Taille und küsste ihn. 

Gott sei Dank. Ein Kuss. Intimität. Das hieß, diese ganze … Affäre war nicht ohne Gefühle. Für einen Moment hatte Rodney nämlich befürchtet, der Blowjob wäre eine Art Bezahlung für geleistete Dienste gewesen. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht dennoch Spaß gemacht hätte, aber so war es hundertmal besser! Seine Hände umfassten Sheppards Hintern, er drückte fest zu und genoss es, Sheppard in seinen Armen erzittern zu spüren. 

Rodney ging jetzt einfach mal davon aus, dass das keine einmalig Sache gewesen war, denn dafür hatten sie beide zu viel von ihren geheimsten Wünschen preisgegeben. Er hätte John gerne nach dem Wieso gefragt, weil er aber die Gegenfrage, die bestimmt gekommen wäre, nicht bereit war zu beantworten, ließ er es lieber sein. Und konnte man überhaupt eine Antwort darauf finden? Es war wie die Sache mit Schokoladen- oder Erdbeereis, das war einfach eine Geschmacksfrage. 

Aber etwas anderes musste er in diesem Zusammenhang noch klären. „John?“   
„Mhm?“   
„Brauchst … brauchst du das jedes Mal?“ Sein Finger fuhr sanft über den deutlichsten Striemen.   
„Nein.“ John presste sein Gesicht an Rodneys Hals, so dass er ihn nicht ansehen musste. „Aber von Zeit zu Zeit. Kannst du …?“   
„Kein Problem.“ Rodney nickte heftig.   
John spürte die Kopfbewegung und musste grinsen. Wie sachlich Rodney mal wieder selbst mit den delikatesten Themen umging! Und da er ganz sicher nicht darüber reden wollte, war er sehr dankbar dafür. Er hob den Kopf und schaute Rodney an. 

Der sah für einen Augenblick die Dankbarkeit in Johns Blick – und wurde verlegen. Deshalb begann er zu reden: „Äh … wusstest du, dass in den meisten Fällen die Leuchtsignale der Käfer ausgesandt werden, um Beute anzulocken, oder damit die Tiere zur Paarung zueinander finden?“   
„Dann hat es in diesem Fall ja geklappt“, lachte John und zog den für einen Moment sprachlosen Rodney erneut an sich …

 

\----------ENDE---------

 

©Antares, Dezember 2007


End file.
